


A Small Change

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy reflects on something that's slightly different since she recovered from her accident. Short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> Look this one is a bit different to my usual style, particularly for this pairing but the idea got stuck in my head after the last couple of episodes and the associated gifs.

Patsy knew that Delia’s seizures had stopped. She knew the brunette’s memory had returned but what the redhead didn’t realise originally was that the woman who came back to London to live with her at Nonnatus wasn’t quite the same. It was only a small change and only she would have noticed but it had a profound effect on Patsy’s life.

She supposed it had to do with how close Delia had come to losing everything, to even losing her sense of self. Carpe Diem, seize the day, that seemed to be Delia’s new motto for one aspect of her life. Even in her own mind there was no better way of phrasing it, her diminutive girlfriend had become insatiable.

Delia couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Any time there was even the semblance of privacy, her hands were all over the redhead. The Welsh nurse had always been the braver of the two but now she was just brazen. Patsy knew Delia’s touch affected her, it always had. They’d managed to know each other intimately before but Patsy never expected to find Delia’s hand on her knee, inching under her skirt at the dining table surrounded by nuns. The redhead had struggled to maintain her composure and luckily the brunette had stopped before Patsy gave the game away.

Patsy was accosted in the corridors, pushed into doorways, her breasts roughly groped. When they were alone in the kitchen, she was maneuvered into the table, Delia’s hand in her knickers. If they were interrupted as they often were, Delia would find her again as soon as possible and finished what she’d started.

The few minutes they were able to spend alone each evening in Delia’s room were enough for Patsy to return the favour. Patsy was backed up against the door,silenced by a plundering tongue as her hand was taken and thrust where it was needed. Delia was always dripping, already on edge and it was the matter of a few moments to bring her the pleasure she clearly needed.

Patsy knew they were playing with fire and had initially protested but Delia hadn’t stopped and the redhead found she now craved her touch. If they were caught they’d be hell to play but the outcome would be the same whether they were found out by something innocent or caught red handed, so why not.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've got that out of my system back to the fluff


End file.
